


Pick up the Pace

by DoreyG



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Community: comment_fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pretty fly for an old guy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce," he snarls breathlessly, desperately trying to grind his way down onto the man's thigh, "fuck, <i>Bruce</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up the Pace

"Bruce," he snarls breathlessly, desperately trying to grind his way down onto the man's thigh, "fuck, _Bruce_."

"Terry," Bruce says, voice only slightly rough as he nuzzles teeth into his bared neck, "what do you want?"

" _Bruce_..."

"What do you _want_?"

He stiffens a little, desperate and confused and not quite sure how to make words... And then shudders, all over, as Bruce winds fingers into his hair. Yanks him back, with a kind of gentle insistence that leaves him breathless.

"Terry," Bruce says, lips red and puffy and breath so very hot where it huffs across his face, "what do you _need_?"

And the words, this time, come almost without his input, " _you_."

And Bruce smirks, just a little. And leans in again.


End file.
